Time's up
by Thetruehero
Summary: Jack Frost loves being the Guardian of Fun but when Father Time intervenes he makes a deal with him that will change everything and bring back an old foe from the depths of darkness. Kind of sucky summary but plz read!


**Heyyy so this is my first Rise of the Guardians fic hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **1657**

A cough echoed through the house, followed by wheezing and a death rattling hacking. A weak hand lifted from a small bed "T-Timothy?" a weak voice said, she was answered by a hand grabbing hers and squeezing it. Timothy Frame sniffled as he looked at his mother dying before his eyes "Don't worry mom, I heard in town that their may be a new remedy to help you! I'm going to head in and find it!" the nineteen year old said with a small smile.

The woman lifted her hand to his face "Such a sweet boy, always thinking of others. I fear this may be it son, thank you for looking after me after your father passed so many years ago. You truly are one of a kind Timothy." she said with the largest smile she could muster before she tilted her head and went to sleep. Timothy let a tear fall before he grabbed his cloak and hood and opened the door, he walked out into the blizzard and barely made it off the farm when something struck his head, his eyes rolled back as he collapsed onto the ground, feeling the cool sting of snow touch his cheeks.

When he awoke he groaned and rubbed his head where he felt a large welt, the snow had stopped falling and he was covered in a thick layer of it, the moon was now high in the sky illuminating the field he was in. He slowly got up and saw something glinting and poking out of the snow, he frowned realizing that it was the object that struck him. He grabbed and suddenly felt a sharp pain, he winced and looked at his palm where a thin streak of blood ran across it.

Timmy sighed as he dug his hand in the snow behind the sharp object and felt what he assumed was its handle. He pulled the hard and out of the snow came a long and terrifying looking scythe that shined in the moonlight. He was confused before suddenly the pain in his head returned and he saw a light coming from his house, particularly his mothers room window. He gasped and rushed through the snow into the house with the scythe in hand.

He rushed up the stairs and into the room with a large smile on his face "Mom?!" he said but the rest of the sentence died in his throat with what he saw. His mother was barely breathing and the glow was coming from a thin line above her head. As he walked over the moonlight outside seemed to become brighter and a single sentence entered his mind _"Times up."_ and he realized what he was seeing. His mothers timeline was done, his scythe glowed a brilliant blue and a tear fell down his cheek as he lifted the scythe above his head "Mother...I'm so sorry." he said softly as he brought the scythe down and cut the line above her head.

His mothers hand went limp and fell off the side of the bed, Timmy fell to his knees and cried "Rest in peace." he said through his sobs. He stayed by his mother side for what felt like years when suddenly the door opened "Ms. Frame? Timothy? Anyone here?" a voice yelled, Timmy stood up "Up here!" he yelled before he ran out the door. He looked down the stairs and saw three police officers walking through the house "My mother she...hello?" he yelled but the officers didn't seem to hear him.

Timmy ran down the stairs and stood right in front of the lead cop "Hey! Can you even hear the words I am saying?!" he yelled angrily. The cop stared right past him "Let's check upstairs." he said and walked forward, instead of bumping into Timmy he walked right through him as if he was air. Timmy gasped as they walked up the stairs, he didn't listen to what they were saying when they saw his mother he simply ran out of the door where all of the snow was gone and flowers bloomed everywhere.

He looked around confused and suddenly a wave of knowledge invaded his mind "I was in that room for five months...But...What?! Am I dead?! Am I Death?!" he said scared as he looked at the scythe in hand. He turned and looked up at the moon and a voice seemed to enter his mind "Not Death? Then what am I!? What is this?!" he asked worriedly. The voice explained everything to him "Time? I'm...Times keeper, but how does time justify what I did?!" he demanded.

After maybe many more months, he wasn't sure all he knew was the leaves started to fall off the trees, he finally understood his role. He pulled his hood and gripped the scythe tightly "I am both Death and Time? I keep time flowing and help people end when their time is up. I...I have to keep doing what I did to my mother, but what of these Guardians? Why can't you choose one of them to do this?!" he screamed at the large moon but this time he received no response.

He looked at his scythe again and thought of his mother dying peacefully, he was the one that gave her a peaceful ending "Okay, I'll do it." he said confidently.

 **Many Years Later in Burgess**

Timmy walked into a room and saw an old couple laying in a bed together "Sweetie you should leave, I would only slow you down." the woman said and the man kissed her cheek "I would rather die than spend a single day away from you my love." he said with a smile and held her tightly as they both fell asleep. Timmy sighed as he looked at the string like lines glowing brightly above their heads, the woman's time was up but the man still had another two years "Rather die? Consider your wish granted." he said and cut both cords.

Suddenly his vision sharpened and he could see a child fall into a lake, he was maybe fifteen years old and Timmy sighed again, he hated when they were kids. He vanished from the house and appeared at the lake in a split second. He could see a little girl crying and she was screaming for her brother "Jack! Jack!" she repeated over and over again. Timmy sighed even deeper this time and snapped his fingers, suddenly everything moved at super speed and before long it was night time and the girl had finally left the lake.

He walked over to the boy that was floating in the lake "Sorry for the wait but I didn't want her to see this." he said as he lifted his staff. Then the boy opened his eyes and Timmy gasped and fell back "What?! How did he..." he was silenced by the voice of the Man in the Moon "Oh now you talk?! After nearly a century?! Where have you been?! What's going on?!" he demanded. after a few moments he understand "Jack Frost, a Guardian? Of what though? Fun? Is that even...ouch okay no need to yell I won't do anything!" he said as he rubbed his ears.

He looked as the young boy rose from the ice in a daze, soon he began laughing and flying around with glee as he froze trees and grass...

"I hope you tell him soon Moon. He'll be devastated."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
